Temporary Home
by serena'darien1613
Summary: This is a songfic I randomly decided to make. Carrie Underwood's Temporary Home with introduced character Sam and various others. Be warned! It is extremely sad. Gh/T/P/OC


Disclaimer: I own Sam and nothing else. Song lyrics belong to Carrie Underwood and her company. Dragon Ball GT belongs to Akira Toriyama. I own nothing. Leave me alone!

Temporary Home

Sam was flying to the nearest flower shop when she saw the boy. He looked so sad sitting there all lonely, she couldn't just ignore him. She landed behind a building and joined the human traffic, making her way to him. She sat beside him on the bench and smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?"

No answer.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Where are you parents?" He pointed to a couple talking to someone a few feet away. He looked nothing like them. With her Saiyan hearing she could have eavesdropped , but decided against it.

"Are they your real parents?" "No. I'm an orphan. Those are my foster parents"

"Oh. Well do you like it here?" She asked. At this point he turned to her and smiled.

"This is my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms, and I'm just passing through. This is just one of the many stops on the way to where I'm going. But I'm not afraid, because I know this is my temporary home." He stood up and walked over to the couple, who smiled warmly and ushered him away. He turned once to wave to Sam, and then he was gone.

"Well, he's certainly not letting anything hurt him." she said watching him walk away. She shrugged and went into the flower shop and bought a dozen bright blue Forget-Me -Not's. She walked down the street looking for a discreet alley to hide in so she could fly away. When she wasn't looking, a mom and daughter came of the store she was walking in front of. She turned just in time to almost stop the collision. Sam quickly apologized

"I'm sorry ma'am, I wasn't paying attention. Forgive me."

The woman held her hands up.

"No no, don't apologize. It was mutual."

Sam noticed the bags under the woman's eyes and the pallor of her skin. She and the girl were both skinny and tired looking. She picked up the woman's arm and lead her over to a nearby bench. She sighed heavily as she sat down her brown her dancing in the wind. The little girl sat next to her mother and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back and turned to the mother.

"Why do you look so tired?" she asked gently.

The woman put her head in her hands and sighed.

"I just…. Need some help. I've got nowhere to go no one to turn to, and the halfway house we have now is never going to be a home. Sometimes, at night, I'll whisper 'someday we'll find our place here in this world. We will.'" determined she turned to Sam and said confidently, "This is definitely our temporary home. Not where we belong. Just windows and rooms that we're passing through. This is just a stop on the way to where we're going. And I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home."

Sam blinked and looked at the now fierce woman. Smiling she reached into her pocket and pulled out the rest of her allowance. She handed it to the woman and said, "Be strong and you will find your place here." Then she knelt next to the little girl and gave her one of the Forget-Me-Not's. Her eye's shone in delight and she hugged Sam, then took her mother's hand. They both smiled and thanked Sam, and walked away. She smiled at the retreating backs of the two and walked in the direction of the hospital.

When she got there her mother, Pan, and her father, Trunks, were waiting for her. Pan hugged her daughter tightly and they walked into the room, where her Grandpa, Gohan lay on his deathbed. Trying not to cry, Sam walked over to him and looked into his wrinkled, loving eye's. She handed him the Forget-Me-Not's, and wiped away a stray tear. Gohan reached up and touched her face.

"Sam," he rasped. "Don't cry. I need to tell you something." He coughed deeply before continuing. "When I die, I'm going to Heaven. And there, I will feel no pain, and I'll be young again. And someday I'll come back."

"Grandpa… please, don't leave. We can gather the dragon balls and wish you back to health and-"

"No, Sam. I have to go. Videl is waiting for me." his eye's started to glaze over.

Sam panicked. "Grandpa! Please don't go! I need you to stay here and we can wish Grandma back! Please!" she gabbed his hand crying.

"Sam, this was my temporary home. It's not where I belong. Windows and rooms, that I'm passing through. This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know. This was my temporary home." He smiled one last time as he said, "I can see God's face." With that his eye's completely glazed over and his hand went limp. Sam stared, wide-eyed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa! Don't leave me! You can't go! I need you, we all do! Come back!" she cried and held his hand close. Sniffling she whispered, "Please, Grandpa. Come back." her voice broke and suddenly she shrieked. "COME BACK!

AN: Well that was unexpectedly much more sad than I thought it would be. Well, I hope you guy's liked it anyway. And Sam is made up, and I still own nothing. R&R you guy's.

Peace!


End file.
